


Music Lessons

by SloaneDestler



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Canon Era, Christmas gift, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Sex, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Secret Santa, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Some angst, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneDestler/pseuds/SloaneDestler
Summary: After Erik holds Christine to her promise to marry him, there is a distance between them, but his reaction to giving her a voice lesson one day may help change that.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	Music Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaminaOverlook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaminaOverlook/gifts).



> This was written as a Secret Santa gift for StaminaOverlook, and is based off of one of her sketches. Stam, it was a lot of fun to try to write something for you, and I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, Mazen's excellent story [Séguedilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882844) was an inspiration for this piece.

“Louder! More fire! You are Carmen, goddamn it!”

Christine faced away from the piano as her husband accompanied her, her fists clenched and back straight. Normally Erik was an exacting but calm instructor, but as she sang the Habanera from  _ Carmen  _ at their lesson today, she was reaching new heights vocally, and he was as caught up in the moment as she felt.

When she reached the end of the aria, all Christine could do for a moment was stand where she was in stunned silence. The feelings sweeping through her were ones she hadn’t felt since that long-ago gala night, when it truly felt like she had given her soul to Erik. Despite everything that had happened between them since, there was no denying that he could take her voice to a level no one else could.

As his little wife reached the end of the Habanera, Erik was thankful she didn’t turn to look at him immediately. He had had several very visceral reactions to hearing what Christine was able to do with the aria tonight. Fumbling in his pocket for a handkerchief, embarrassed, he quickly wiped away a small amount of liquid that had escaped his thin lips before Christine could see it. Although he wasn’t sure if he could disgust her any more than he already did, he didn’t care to find out.

The other problems he was having he would not be able to rectify until she left the room. Thankfully, they had started this lesson quite late in the evening, and he expected that she would retire to her bedroom now that they were done, and that was indeed what happened.

Still never turning to look at him, she bid him good night. “Thank you for such a remarkable lesson, Erik. I think I shall prepare for bed now. Good evening.”

As she swept from the room, Erik was uncharacteristically glad to see her go, even if only for the evening. Knowing that once Christine retired to her room for the night she had never ventured back out in the entire time they’d been married, he removed his mask. Setting it on top of the piano, he took his handkerchief from his pocket once again and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The fact that her singing had moved him to perspiring at all was remarkable, given how perpetually cold he was.

Moving to his large chair in front of the fireplace, Erik closed his eyes and tried to will his other problem away. He didn’t  _ want _ to be a disgusting lecher when it came to Christine, but he often had difficulty controlling his arousal around her. Hearing her sing as she had tonight had made it impossible. As more thoughts of her exquisite performance this evening ran through his mind, Erik found himself unable to keep his hand from sliding between his legs.

*****

Dressed in her nightgown, her evening routine performed, Christine found herself too restless to even think about sleeping. She tried to read the book she had left on the table next to her bed, but couldn’t concentrate on any of the words. Eventually giving up and setting it aside, she let her thoughts turn to what was really on her mind.

After tonight, there was no denying that she still had feelings for Erik. However, that didn’t mean she was ready to forgive him for coercing her into becoming his wife. And to make matters worse, Christine truly didn’t understand exactly what Erik seemed to expect from their marriage.

Back before everything between them had gone so wrong, when she had first discovered that the Voice was a man and not an angel, she and Erik had had an intimate relationship as well as a teacher and student one, but now that they were married, he hadn’t so much as touched her beyond kissing her on the forehead.

Was Erik truly going to be content to simply treat her as a friend and student for the rest of their lives? Because, judging from the feelings singing for him tonight had aroused in her, that was not going to be enough for her.

Unable to bear the uncertainty any longer, Christine rose from the bed. Pulling on her dressing gown, she went to seek out her husband and see if they could have a discussion on the matter.

*****

With his head thrown back against the chair and his eyes shut, Erik could think of nothing but how perfect Christine had looked and sounded tonight as he worked his erection almost roughly in his fist. He was truly the monster she thought him to be, because while she certainly deserved better than being debased in his thoughts like this, he could no longer stop himself.

Feeling his release drawing close, he increased his pace even more, imagining that she was saying his name as he stroked himself. Lost to the moment, he groaned, “Oh, Christine, Christine,” only to hear a shocked gasp in return. This was so out of line with the fantasy in his head that he cracked his eyes open in surprise as his hand froze on his cock. With a sinking feeling he saw Christine standing next to his chair in her dressing gown, blonde curls flowing around her shoulders instead of up on top of her head as they had been earlier, her blue eyes as wide as saucers.

*****

When Christine re-entered the music room, she could see Erik was sitting in his chair before the fire, but strangely enough he ignored her when she called his name. Moving to his side to see if maybe he had fallen asleep, as unlikely as that seemed, she froze as she saw what Erik was doing to himself.

Eyes wide as she watched him slide his fist over his thick length, Christine couldn’t help but wonder if she had had this effect on him. Seconds later she had her answer as he groaned her name, and she couldn’t help the gasp that left her lips. So, Erik did still want her, physically.

When his eyes shot open and he saw her standing next to him, Christine felt her heart clench at the look that came over his face. Erik looked like a cornered animal in that moment, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of what she had caught him doing, or the fact that he wasn’t wearing his mask. Maybe both, she mused.

Obviously close to panicking, he covered his face as best he could with one hand, while the other remained curled motionlessly around his still-hard shaft. “Oh, Christine,” he sighed brokenly, “Erik is so, so sorry.”

Feeling as though she was in a trance, Christine moved even closer. “Don’t be sorry, Erik.” As he looked at her in surprise, she reached out and trailed her fingers over his before moving to kneel in front of his chair. Brushing his hand away entirely, she leaned forward and licked slowly up her husband’s cock, before sliding her mouth over the tip, licking at the fluid leaking there, before sucking it the way she remembered he liked from their earlier intimacies.

*****

As Christine began to work his shaft deeper into her mouth, Erik stared at her in a daze, scarcely able to believe that this was happening. Although they had participated in amorous activities in the past, he had assumed the revulsion she felt at being forced to marry him would prevent them from ever partaking in them again. However, Christine was currently proving that assumption wrong as she worked at him in what appeared to be an eager manner. Helplessly, he gently twined the fingers of his left hand into her blonde curls, careful not to pull her lovely hair.

Moments later, sensing he was about to come, he lightly slid his fingers to her jaw to move her away from him as he always had previously when he spilled his seed, but she merely made a defiant noise and continued her ministrations. “Christine,” he choked out, afraid she didn’t understand how close he was, “Erik is going to-”

At his words, she tightened her mouth around him even more, and he was lost, helplessly twisting in his chair as Christine took his release into her mouth.

*****

Christine leaned back from Erik, feeling a primal sense of satisfaction as he collapsed back in his chair, breathing heavily. The knowledge that she still had this power over Erik was thrilling, quite frankly, after the lack of control she had had over her life of late. His golden eyes flickered open, and she found herself nearly lost in them.

“Oh, Christine,” he whispered, reaching down to gently stroke his thumb down her cheek, “you didn’t have to, Erik is sorry-”

Unable to bear hearing Erik apologize for what they had just shared, Christine rose up and pressed her lips to his to silence him.

“I know I didn’t have to, Erik. I wanted to.” As he stared at her with a look of awe, she rose all the way and took his hand. Emboldened by the nearly worshipful way he was looking at her, she added, “And now, let’s go to my room.”

As usual, her maddening husband felt the need to make every situation more difficult than it had to be. “No! Erik doesn’t go into Christine's room. He promised her, remember?”

Barely holding back an irritated sigh, Christine persevered. “Erik, I’m specifically inviting you into my room. I want you there.” Turning to walk into the hallway, she looked over her shoulder at him.

Barely able to believe the words were leaving her mouth, Christine met Erik’s eyes once more. “Let me be clear, husband. Either you join me in my room, or I will be forced to take care of  _ certain _ matters myself.” Feeling satisfaction wash over her as Erik’s mouth dropped open in shock, Christine continued out the door, smiling when she heard her husband’s light footsteps echo behind her.

*****

Erik trailed behind Christine as she left the room, but when she entered her bedroom, he paused at the doorway. He had vowed to her long ago that he would never enter this room, and he was reluctant to break that promise, the only one he had made to her that he had even come close to keeping. While he stood there, torn, Christine took matters into her own hands.

When she saw him hesitating, Christine crossed the room to him and pulled him into a kiss. The taste of his seed on her sweet lips was so distracting that Erik barely noticed as she led him into the room and over to the bed. Their embrace grew increasingly passionate, until she pulled back slightly to shrug out of her dressing gown and remove her nightgown, moving to lie on the bed while Erik stared hungrily at her in the candlelight. He quickly removed all his clothing except for his shirt and trousers and joined her on the bed, afraid she would turn him away, but to his relief Christine eagerly resumed their kiss.

Erik lightly trailed his fingers over her back, thrilling as Christine moaned at his touch. Feeling his confidence increase slightly at her eager reaction, he pulled back and asked her the question on his mind without stopping to think.

“Christine, will you...show me?”

A slight, adorable frown of confusion puckered her brow. “Show you? Show you what?”

Erik swallowed thickly, unable to believe the words that left his mouth next.

“What you said you were going to do if Erik didn’t follow you in here.”

For a long moment, Christine didn’t react at all, and Erik was afraid that he had disgusted her with his question. 

“You...would want to see that?” As Erik nodded slowly, unable to believe he had been so bold with Christine, he saw the spark that entered her eyes. Apparently, his sweet girl liked his request after all.

*****

Feeling as though she was moving through a dream, Christine leaned back and stretched at Erik’s words. Although she was primarily interested in feeling the satisfaction she knew he could give her once again, the thought that Erik wanted to play this little game first was thrilling, to say the least. Her husband could be surprisingly sensual when it came to matters in the bedroom.

Acutely aware of Erik’s burning yellow gaze on her, Christine brought her hands to her breasts first, wanting to tease him as well as herself. She flicked her thumbs lightly over her nipples, feeling them bud tightly under the grazing touch, relishing Erik’s harsh exhale as she began to pluck at them gently with one hand while she slid the other down her stomach to the warm heat between her thighs.

Erik watched hungrily as his sweet Christine lightly stroked over her beautiful cunt before sliding a digit inside herself. After fingering herself for a short time, she slid her hand up slightly and began lightly circling a finger over her clitoris. 

Practically overcome with lust, Erik choked out, “Christine, you are so beautiful.” Her eyes flew open at his words, and when they met his, Erik was amazed to see the desire that glowed there. Somehow, his perfect wife seemed to be  _ enjoying  _ putting on this show for her disgusting husband. Seeing how much she liked this, he remembered something else she liked from when they had engaged in carnal relations previously.

“Is Christine wet? Wet for her Erik?” His face and body might be terrible, but there was no doubt that Christine had always found his voice irresistible. 

“Yes!” she cried, increasing her pace a little, Erik noted with satisfaction.

“Will you show Erik? Show him how wet Christine’s pretty cunt is for him?”

Moaning with delight at hearing Erik saying such delicious, forbidden words to her once again, Christine pulled her hand from between her thighs and brought her soaked fingers to his thin lips, loving the sight of her husband’s tongue darting out to lick her fluids from them.

“Please, Erik,” she practically whimpered, not entirely sure exactly what she was asking for, but Erik knew what her body needed, as he always had. Moving to sit on his knees between her legs, he slowly slid a hand up each one, gently opening them wider before lightly trailing his long fingers over her opening. “Does Christine want Erik to kiss her?”

Knowing precisely the kind of kiss her husband was speaking of, Christine nodded eagerly. “Yes, please, kiss me, Erik,” groaning as he leaned forward and gave her just what she was asking for, first pressing his lips reverently between her legs before he began to lick his way up and down her slit.

As Erik eagerly pleased his dear Christine, he couldn’t help the sense of satisfaction he got from her eager reaction. Although it had been some time since he had the opportunity to do this for her, it seemed his memories of how much she enjoyed this act hadn’t been exaggerated. He would never be able to understand how a perfect angel like Christine could enjoy having his death’s-head between her thighs like this, but there was no denying that she did, no matter what other matters between them still needed to be settled.

Sliding one slender finger into her, he moved his mouth to focus on her clit, gently suckling it while adding a second finger to the first, thrilling at the low moan she gave. When he could feel her climax drawing close, Erik pulled back. “Christine, can I...fuck you? Please?”

Already incredibly aroused, Erik’s question drove her even more wild. “Yes, Angel!” As he moved over her, Christine clutched his shoulders and pushed him to lie on his back so she could straddle his slim hips. Reaching down, she grasped her husband’s cock and positioned it so she could slide herself down on it, having to go slowly due to Erik’s size. When she had taken him all the way, she paused for a moment to adjust to the feeling of him filling her once again, before beginning to grind herself slowly on top of him.

Lost in a haze of pleasure and filled with adoration for Christine, Erik gazed at her as she gracefully moved on top of him, losing herself to the pleasure she was giving him and taking for herself. When she brought her small hands to her breasts once again, Erik gasped in delight as he watched her twist and pull at her nipples, more firmly than she had before. Surely no man had ever beheld such a lovely sight as the one he was currently observing.

Letting her head fall back as she rode Erik’s cock, Christine let out a low groan at the sensations rushing through her. Just as she was about to reach one hand down her body, she felt Erik’s fingers at the top of her channel, unerringly finding her clit and putting the exact amount of pressure on it that she needed. For all the issues that lay between them, her husband had an almost unearthly understanding of her body.

Erik watched reverently as Christine climaxed against his cock and fingers, shuddering as she called his name softly. When she slumped over him, he quickly rose up and rolled her to her back, re-entering her pliant body for a few hard thrusts, cherishing the way she held him tightly as he poured himself into her.

After Erik reached his climax, he collapsed to her side, breathing heavily. After a few moments, he turned his head and sought her mouth with his. As Christine returned his kiss, she could taste herself on those thin lips, and it seemed almost unbearably intimate. 

After they exchanged slow, gentle kisses for several minutes, Erik got up, going into her bathroom briefly and returning with a damp cloth. After helping her clean up, he hesitated next to the bed, and Christine had the sinking feeling that he was going to leave her alone. Suddenly unable to bear the thought of him sleeping in that horrible coffin even one more night when they could be spending their nights together, she held her arms out to him. “Stay with me, Erik? Please?”

Erik hesitated for a long moment, and Christine had the horrible sense that he was going to leave her there alone, despite her plea, but then he hesitantly crawled back into the bed next to her. When he made no move to touch her, she took matters into her own hands and snuggled up against him, slipping an arm around his thin waist, feeling him stiffen at her touch.

“Is this all right?” she asked quietly, afraid she had pushed him too far, but in answer Erik wrapped an arm around her in return and buried his face in the blonde curls at the top of her head. 

Held tightly in her husband’s embrace, Christine felt herself drift toward sleep, and just before it overtook her, she heard Erik whisper, “I love you, Christine” as he nestled his face further into her curls. Biting her lip to keep herself from responding in kind, she let his words wash over her as she lay there. In her heart, she knew there was no point in denying her feelings for him to herself any longer. Despite everything, she did love Erik, even if she wasn’t ready to admit it to him yet. Soon, she thought. I'll tell him soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments are welcome :)


End file.
